Jin Guangyao/History
Youth Meng Yao was born in a brothel in Yunping City, the son of the prostitute Meng Shi and the sect leader of the Lanling Jin Sect, Jin Guangshan. His mother held steadfast to the belief that Jin Guangshan would come to take his son back to learn cultivation, and she devoted much of her time and money towards teaching her son for this moment. Novel, Chapter 105 He was frequently bullied by several of the prostitutes, including Anxin, who considered his mother arrogant and foolish. When Meng Yao was about thirteen or fourteen, he was kicked down the stairs and fell unconscious after trying to defend Meng Shi from a dissatisfied john. In the end, his mother's friend Sisi defended her. Novel, Chapter 105 Once Meng Shi died of an unspecified illness, the teenaged Meng Yao made his way to Lanling to request his father's acceptance. He brought a pearl that his father had given his mother as a token, and requested it be shown to Jin Guangshan. Novel, Chapter 48 Unfortunately, he had arrived on the birthday of Jin Guangshan's only legitimate son, Jin Zixuan. Sensing Madam Jin's fury, Jin Guangshan ground the pearl to dust and ordered Meng Yao kicked down the stairs of Carp Tower. Novel, Chapter 48 Sunshot Campaign Sheltering Lan Xichen When Lan Xichen fled the burning [Recesses with the Gusu Lan Sect's valuable scrolls, Meng Yao hid Lan Xichen from the pursuing Qishan Wen Sect cultivators. Novel, Chapter 108 During this time, he insisted on washing Lan Xichen's clothes himself, as Lan Xichen often ripped his clothing due to his prodigious arm strength. Author Note https://my-otp-list.tumblr.com/post/175509193435/10-strange-and-hilarious-facts-about-mo-dao-zu Hejian Front When the fighting began, Meng Yao joined Nie Mingjue's cultivators. He often stayed behind to clean up the battlefields, earning his commander's appreciation. However, despite caring for his fellow soldiers, many cultivators continued to mock him for his origins. As a result, Meng Yao would eat alone, outside the caves where the other cultivators took shelter. Novel, Chapter 48 Nie Mingjue was infuriated by the gossip, and harshly criticized his subordinates for Meng Yao's sake. Eventually, he promoted Meng Yao to be his right-hand man, and was greatly pleased by Meng Yao's capabilities and conduct. Novel, Chapter 48 Langya Front One night, Nie Mingjue overheard a conversation between the visiting Lan Xichen and Meng Yao, in which Lan Xichen asked whether Meng Yao still wished to earn his father's approval. When Meng Yao replied that he did, Nie Mingjue interrupted to announce that he would write him a recommendation letter immediately the next morning, to Meng Yao's astonishment and gratitude. Novel, Chapter 48 Unfortunately, Jin Guangshan had no desire to welcome his son into his sect. Though Meng Yao stayed as a soldier, he ignored the rest of Nie Mingjue's recommendation, and Meng Yao toiled under a commander who frequently mocked him and stole credit for his ideas. Novel, Chapter 48 Given the closeness of the Laoling Qin Sect and the Lanling Jin Sect, it is most likely at Langya where Meng Yao saved the life of his future wife Qin Su. Novel, Chapter 47 As the war intensified in Langya, Jin Guangshan finally called for Nie Mingjue's aid. After Nie Mingjue helped stabilize the situation, he inquired about Meng Yao, to whom Jin Guangshan feigned ignorance. Nie Mingjue then left to find his former right-hand man, presuming he would be cleaning up the battlefield as before. Although Nie Mingjue found Meng Yao, he witnessed him use the techniques of the Qishan Wen Sect to kill his commander. Alarmed at Meng Yao's quick ability to switch from cold and calculating to panicked and tearful, he accused Meng Yao of manipulating him all along – from the moment he defended him against his gossiping subordinates. Meng Yao eventually pretended to agree to Nie Mingjue's insistence that he turn himself in to his father, but instead stabbed himself. When the horrified Nie Mingjue tried to give him spiritual energy, Meng Yao froze Nie Mingjue's qi and escaped, to the latter's shock and outrage. Novel, Chapter 48 Nightless City Sometime later, Nie Mingjue began to receive detailed maps and information from letters provided by Lan Xichen. Though he did not know the identity of the letter-writer, Nie Mingue was able to depend on the information to make great advances during the war. Novel, Chapter 49 However, Nie Mingjue and several subordinates were captured during a surprise attack at Yanqquan. After being brought to Nightless City, Nie Mingjue encountered Meng Yao as the right-hand man of none other than Wen Ruohan. Novel, Chapter 40 In fact, Meng Yao was Wen Ruohan's principle torturer in the Fire Palace, and often invented devices to please his sadistic master. Novel, Chapter 47 When Nie Mingjue insulted Wen Ruohan, Meng Yao retaliated by killing his subordinates. In addition, Meng Yao used Nie Mingjue's saber Baxia to mock Nie Mingjue's worst memory: the death of his father. The furious Nie Mingjue hit Meng Yao before Wen Ruohan intervened.Novel, Chapter 49 Wen Ruohan easily defeated the already wounded Nie Mingjue. Meng Yao convinced his master to allow him to take Nie Mingjue to the Fire Palace for a slow death, and once Wen Ruohan's guard was down, killed him instead. Novel, Chapter 49 Meng Yao then escaped Nightless City with Nie Mingjue and Baxia. When Nie Mingjue awoke, he ignored Meng Yao's pleas that he had killed his subordinates to save Nie Mingjue's life. He chased him into a forest, hacking wildly with Baxia, until Lan Xichen arrived and explained that Meng Yao had been the letter-writer, and had in fact summoned him immediately upon news of Nie Mingjue's capture. Novel, Chapter 49 Venerated Triad Jin Guangyao later claimed that Jin Guangshan had requested that he assassinate of Wen Ruohan, though whether it was a true request or merely something he did to please his father is unknown. Novel, Chapter 106 Either way, Meng Yao was recognized by the Lanling Jin Sect at last, taking on the name Jin Guangyao, titled as Lianfang-Zun. He would also take a vow with Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen at the latter's proposal to become sworn brothers, and was thus known as part of the Venerated Triad (三尊). Novel, Chapter 49 Fall of Wei Wuxian Jin Guangyao planned the night-hunt on Phoenix Mountain, which inadvertently resulted in an initial confrontation between his cousin Jin Zixun and Wei Wuxian. Despite his attempts to pacify the situation, his stepmother madam Jin seized the opportunity to harshly criticize him. Novel, Chapter 70 Not long after, Wei Wuxian interrupted a private banquet held by the Lanling Jin Sect to speak with Jin Zixun. Initially, his presence alleviated Jin Guangyao's attempts to stop Jin Zixun from pressuring Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji to drink. However, when Wei Wuxian correctly surmised Jin Guangshan's lust for power and, specifically, the Stygian Tiger Seal, Jin Guangyao was forced to clean up the table his father had kicked over in his anger. He was further humiliated when Jin Zixun threw liquor on his robes, though Lan Xichen provided a handkerchief. Novel, Chapter 72 Jin Guangshan held an emergency meeting among prominent sect leaders that night, as Wei Wuxian had killed several Jin Sect cultivators for abusing the remnants of the Qishan Wen Sect at Qiongqi Path. When Jin Guangshan suggested that Wei Wuxian had spoken ill of his sworn brother, Sect Leader Jiang Cheng, Lan Wangji swiftly corrected him. To support his father, Jin Guangyao leapt in to say he couldn't remember clearly, a lie that Nie Mingjue noticed but did not comment on.Novel, Chapter 73 After several months, Jin Guangyao's relationship with Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun began to improve, to the extent that both referred to him as "A-Yao." Jin Guangyao then learned that Jin Zixun had been afflicted cursed with the Curse of One-Hundred Holes, and planned to ambush Wei Wuxian on his way to the one-month celebration of Jin Zixuan and Jiang Yanli's son Jin Ling. Novel, Chapter 76 Hoping to benefit from political chaos that would result, Jin Guangyao informed Jin Zixuan of their cousin's plan, placing his half-brother in a tense situation between his cousin and his wife's sworn brother. He expected Jin Zixuan to encounter difficulty when he left to intervene, but he did not expect Wei Wuxian's loss of control and the deaths of both Jin Zixuan and Jin Zixun. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao was present at the Bloodbath of Nightless City and, presumably, the First Siege of the Burial Mounds that led to Wei Wuxian's death. Novel, Chapter 78 Xue Yang and Demonic Cultivation As Jin Guangshan sought to advance the Lanling Jin Sect's power through demonic cultivation, Jin Guangyao recommended the delinquent Xue Yang as a potential cultivators. Xue Yang, in fact, was the only recruit who showed any talent for demonic cultivation, to Jin Guangyao's joy. Novel, Chapter 118 Jin Guangyao was tasked with watching over Xue Yang and assisting his efforts to reconstruct the Stygian Tiger Seal. He managed to recover partial portions of Wei Wuxian's manuscripts, and brought Xue Yang people to turn into Fierce Corpses. Novel, Chapter 118 One such person was He Su, the young leader of the Tingshan He Sect and an outspoken political rival of Jin Guangshan's. Jin Guangyao brought the entire TIngshan He Sect for execution, even the children and elderly members. He seemed disquieted when Xue Yang threw He Su into a cage alive to be torn apart in front of his younger siblings, but he did not intervene. Novel, Chapter 118 Xue Yang occasionally accompanied Jin Guangyao on his efforts to bring his father home from the brothels he visited, and he was thus present when Jin Guangyao overheard Jin Guangshan describe why he had never redeemed Meng Shi: that a literate woman was too much trouble. As for his son, Jin Guangshan said, "forget it." Novel, Chapter 118 Jin Guangyao arranged for Xue Yang to burn down the brothel he had grown up in, and eventually, lost all hope of obtaining his father's love because of this comment. Novel, Chapter 118 Marriage About one year after the death of Wei Wuxian,Novel, Chapter 86 Jin Guangyao sought to marry Qin Su, who had pursued him since he saved her life during the Sunshot Campaign. Novel, Chapter 47 Although Qin Cangye was hesitant because of Jin Guangyao's origins, eventually, both Qin Cangye and Jin Guangshan approved the match. However, afraid of further delays, the couple consummated their relationship before their wedding and conceived Jin Rusong. Novel, Chapter 106 Jin Guangyao was terrified once Madam Qin revealed that Jin Guangshan had once raped her, and thus, Qin Su was his sister. Afraid of the many consequences to breaking their engagement, he married Qin Su anyways, though he never slept with her again. Novel, Chapter 106 Death of Nie Mingjue Xue Yang was eventually caught after using the Stygian Tiger seal to massacre the Yueyang Chang Sect. Although Jin Guangshan objected to Xiao Xingchen's demands for severe punishment, he eventually caved after Nie Mingjue's sharp rebuke. Novel, Chapter 30 At that point, however, Nie Mingjue had become Jin Guangshan's main political rival. To make matters worse, once Jin Guangshan commuted Xue Yang's death sentence to life imprisonment, Nie Mingjue approached Jin Guangyao in a rage to demand he kill Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 49 Jin Guangyao expressed fear of his father's retribution, pointing out thatJin Guangshan had recently brought his half-brother Mo Xuanyu to Carp Tower to ensure that Jin Guangyao could never succeed him. Frustrated, Nie Mingjue reminded him of the men he had killed for political gain in the past, prompting Jin Guangyao to ask him how he could arbitrate who deserved to live and die. Novel, Chapter 49 Nie Mingjue asked him if he thought he was different than those who died, and Jin Guangyao replied yes with a look of "faint insanity" on his face. Novel, Chapter 49 Incensed, Nie Mingjue kicked Jin Guangyao down the stairs of Carp Tower, calling him the "son of a prostitute" who was "beyond redemption." Lan Xichen once more had to intervene to keep Nie Mingjue from killing Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 49 Wei Wuxian strongly implied that only after this incident did Jin Guangyao begin to poison Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 104 Jin Guangyao snuck into the Gusu Lan Sect's Room of Forbidden Books to remove a section from Collection of Turmoil that sounded like a section from Song of Clarity. As he continued to play the guqin to calm Nie Mingjue's growing saber spirit, he was in fact slowly catalyzing his impending qi deviation. Novel, Chapter 64 Although Jin Guangyao apologized for their argument and pledged to bring Nie Mingjue the head of Xue Yang in two months, Nie Mingjue died before that time. After overhearing Jin Guangyao fret about his fear of him to Lan Xichen, Nie Mingjue encountered a qi deviation and died during another attempt to kill Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 50 Death of Jin Guangshan Resigned to the fact that he had committed many atrocities for a father who would never love him, Jin Guangyao elected to kill the ailing Jin Guangshan in a deeply cruel manner. Novel, Chapter 106 About a year after his marriage, Jin Guangyao He arranged for two-dozen old and disfigured prostitutes to visit his father. Xue Yang tied Jin Guangshan to the bed as Jin Guangyao watched from behind a curtain, ordering the prostitutes not to stop even if Jin Guangshan died. Novel, Chapter 85 Afterwards, all of the prostitutes were killed except Sisi, as Jin Guangyao remembered the kindness she had shown his mother. Novel, Chapter 111 He kept her locked away for approximately eleven years, when Nie Huaisang rescued her as part of his plan to expose Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 86 Chief Cultivator After Jin Guangshan's death, Jin Guangyao was chosen to become Chief Cultivator. To show that things would be different under his reign, the first thing he did was, allegedly, kill Xue Yang. Novel, Chapter 30 In actuality, Xue Yang was beaten half-to-death before escaping. Novel, Chapter 39 Whether Jin Guangyao intended to let his friend escape, or to kill him, is unknown. As leader of the Lanling Jin Sect, Jin Guangyao had four murals painted along the path to Carp Tower. Although tradition held that he should denigrate the accomplishments of his late brother, he allowed Jin Zixuan's murals to exist alongside his. Novel, Chapter 47 Lookout Towers Although his father had dismissed the idea,Novel, Chapter 49 Jin Guangyao proposed the lookout towers as a means to save the lives of common people who did not live near cultivational sects. Though some sects initially objected, suspecting that he merely wished to gain more power for the Lanling Jin Sect, but Jin Guangyao persisted. Ultimately, more than 1,200 watchtowers were built, and the system had saved more lives than any previous efforts. Novel, Chapter 43 Unfortunately, an unidentified sect leader went into a murderous rage after losing an arguments over the lookout towers. In revenge, he murdered Jin Rusong, and Jin Guangyao tore down his sect in revenge. Novel, Chapter 47 As Jin Guangyao later claimed responsibility for his son's death, it is unknown if he murdered his son and framed his political opponent, or merely felt responsible. Novel, Chapter 108 Guanyin Temple Jin Guangyao eventually purchased the land on which his childhood brothel once stood. Novel, Chapter 47 He built a temple to Guanyin, with a statue in the likeness of his mother, and buried her coffin inside. Novel, Chapter 110 Harassment by Mo Xuanyu Mo Xuanyu grew close to his half-brother, and eventually developed romantic feelings for him. In response, Jin Guangyao removed Mo Xuanyu from the Lanling Jin Sect and sent him back to Mo Village. Novel, Chapter 47 Discussion Conference at Carp Tower Bicao gave Qin Su a letter the night before the discussion conference, informing her of her true relationship with Jin Guangyao. When Jin Guangyao entered their bedroom, he found his wife on the floor with shock. Although he burned the letter and initially denied the accusations, he eventually admitted the truth, though he maintained that he had sincerely loved her at first, and that he had not killed Rusong. Novel, Chapter 47 Qin Su refused to tell him who gave her the letter, or even to let him help her as she vomited. Jin Guangyao then sealed several meridians and took her into their secret treasure chamber to rest. He continued to beg her to tell him who wrote the letter, and she continued to refuse. Novel, Chapter 47 Unbeknownst to the two, Wei Wuxian had entered their room as a paperman, where he found the head of Nie Mingjue and the land deed for the Guanyin Temple. Eventually, Jin Guangyao noticed his presence and battled the paperman, but Wei Wuxian escaped. Novel, Chapter 50 Lan Xichen then accompanied Wei wuxian and Lan Wangji to demand that Jin Guangyao open his treasure chamber where he hid the head of Nie Mingjue. Jin Guangyao acquiesced, as he had already hidden the head and replaced it with the Assassin's Dagger. Novel, Chapter 50 As he held out the dagger, Qin Su snatched it from his hand and killed herself before the sect leaders. Jin Guangyao then unsheathed Hensheng against "Mo Xuanyu," and Wei Wuxian inadvertently revealed his identity by unsheathing his own sword, Suibian. Novel, Chapter 50 Second Siege of the Burial Mounds Jin Guangyao received a letter telling him that all his deeds would be exposed in seven days. He could wait for death, or confess and beg for mercy, neither of which he considered options.Novel, Chapter 106 Five days Novel, Chapter 63Novel, Chapter 65 after Lan Wangji helped Wei Wuxian escape Carp Tower, Jin Guangyao attempted to visit Lan Xichen in the Cloud Recesses, only to find that his jade token had been revoked. He returned the token and assured Lan Xichen that Lan Wangji would not be thought an accomplice. He then informed his sworn brother that swarms of corpses had begun to move towards the Yiling Burial Mounds, and that the sects were gathering to discuss another potential siege.Novel, Chapter 65 Lan Xichen departed to Carp Tower with Jin Guangyao. However, the corpses were actually caused by Jin Guangyao's use of the Stygian Tiger Seal, not Wei Wuxian. Furthermore, he hired thugs to kidnap many juniors, including Jin Ling, Jin Chan, Lan Sizhui, Lan Jingyi, and Ouyang Zizhen, and place them in the Demon-Slaughtering Cave as bait. Novel, Chapter 68 Jin Guangyao then feigned an assassination attempt, and at some point used his ruse to seal Lan Xichen's powers. Meanwhile, Su She accompanied the cultivators to the siege and led his sect in a song that sealed everyone's spiritual powers. They were thus nearly defenseless against the onslaught of corpses. Novel, Chapter 80 After somehow discovering that everyone had survived, and that Bicao and Sisi had spoken to the recovering cultivators at Lotus Pier, Jin Guangyao allegedly destroyed the Stygian Tiger Seal and prepared to flee to Dongying. Novel, Chapter 105 Guanyin Temple Jin Guangyao led a group of disciples from the Lanling Jin Sect to recover his mother's coffin before parting. When Wei Wuxian and Jin Ling arrived, Jin Guangyao took both hostage alongside Lan Xichen, though he promised to free them unharmed so long as they obeyed him. Novel, Chapter 99 After realizing that Lan Wangji was not with Wei Wuxian, Jin Guangyao remarked how tragic Lan Wangji's unrequited feelings were. At Wei Wuxian's puzzled response, an infuriated Lan Xichen informed Wei Wuxian of Lan Wangji's feelings. Novel, Chapter 99 When Lan Wangji arrived, Jin Guangyao held a guqin string to his throat as Lan Wangji sealed his powers. However, once Wei Wuxian shouted his feelings for Lan Wangji, Jin Guangyao let the string fall. Novel, Chapter 100 Su She arrived with Nie Huaisang as another valuable hostage, but he was quickly followed by Jiang Cheng.Novel, Chapter 100 Jin Guangyao's guqin was rendered useless once Jiang Cheng blocked the song by screeching two swords against each other. Jin Guangyao thus relied on his words, using his knowledge of Jiang Cheng's Golden Core transfer to upset his opponent into making a mistake. Jiang Cheng was stabbed through the chest and promptly taken hostage. Novel, Chapter 100 When Meng Shi's coffin was finally unearthed, her body was not only missing, but a poisonous trap burned many of the monks to death. Jin Guangyao was saved by Su She, though his hand was poisoned and looked as though it had been burned raw. In the chaos, Wei Wuxian unsealed the suppressing talismans on the temple, releasing the vengeful spirits of the prostitutes and customers. Through Empathy with Anxin, he recognized that the temple stood on grounds where Jin Guangyao grew up. Novel, Chapter 104 Novel, Chapter 105 Lan Xichen then regained his spiritual powers and captured Jin Guangyao. He interrogated him about the truth regarding Qin Su and his father, as well as Jin Zixuan's death. When Jin Ling rushed at his uncle, screaming to know why, Jin Guangyao seized another chance for escape. Using a guqin string he had hidden inside his abdomen, Jin Guangyao took his nephew hostage. Novel, Chapter 106 He was interrupted by the arrival of Nie Mingjue's Fierce Corpse. Jin Guangyao began to shake in terror, endangering Jin Ling's life, and Lan Wangji responded by cutting off his hand.Novel, Chapter 107 The now-helpless Jin Guangyao was guarded by Lan Xichen as Su She died in his attempt to save his friend. Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji eventually sealed Nie Mingjue in Meng Shi's coffin, and, thinking the night was over, Lan Xichen used a Silence Spell before treating Jin Guangyao's many wounds. Novel, Chapter 108 However, when Lan Xichen turned ask Nie Huaisang for the pain pills he had given him, Nie Huaisang feigned terror that Jin Guangyao was about to attack him. Immediately, Lan Xichen mortally wounded Jin Guangyao without a glance behind. Novel, Chapter 108 In shock and anger, Jin Guangyao broke the Silence Spell. He had not actually made any such move, and though he confessed to killing his father, wife, son, brother, teacher, and friend, he insisted that he would never hurt Lan Xichen. He accused Lan Xichen of thinking him unworthy of life, just like Nie Mingjue, before staggering towards the coffin housing Nie Mingjue. Novel, Chapter 108 His blood destroyed the seal, and as Lan Xichen grabbed him, Nie Mingjue's fierce corpse lunged for the both of them. Jin Guangyao used the last of his strength to push Lan Xichen to safety before Nie Mingjue lifted him by his neck above the coffin. Novel, Chapter 108 Jin Guangyao's last words were "Fuck you, Nie Mingjue! You think I'm scared of you?" before Nie Mingjue broke his neck. Novel, Chapter 108 Aftermath Lan Xichen was nearly speechless with grief by the time the rest of the cultivators arrived from Lotus Pier. Novel, Chapter 110 He went into seclusion, and in his last appearance in the novel, still seemed to be suffering profound grief. Novel, Chapter 114 The fierce corpses of Jin Guangyao and Nie Mingjue were sealed in their coffin for a hundred years, meaning that they could not enter the soul cycle for at least that long. Novel, Chapter 113 Many terrible rumors spread about Jin Guangyao after his death, in a manner similar to the rumors once spread about Wei Wuxian. Wei Wuxian noted that Jin Guangyao seemed to have replaced him as society's scapegoat. Novel, Chapter 113 Animation Divergence In the Animation, Jin Guangyao killed Wen Ruohan to save Nie Mingjue and Lan Xichen as they both faced off against him. Animation, Episode 16 Web Series Divergence Meng Yao joined the Qinghe Nie Sect before the Sunshot Campaign, and he met Lan Xichen during a visit to the Cloud Recesses.Web Series, Episode 3 Later, in the Unclean Realm, Meng Yao met the captured Xue Yang. The two seemed to know each other,Web Series, Episode 42 and Xue Yang was freed during an attack by the Qishan Wen Sect. Web Series, Episode 11 Meng Yao used the attack to murder a general who bullied him, though he claimed the man had also freed Xue Yang and framed him. Though Nie Mingjue banished Meng Yao, he spared his life because Meng Yao had also saved his life during the attack. Web Series, Episode 11 As a spy in Nightless City, Meng Yao killed Wen Ruohan to save Wei Wuxian, rather than Nie Mingjue. Web Series, Episode 23 Once accepted by Jin Guangshan, Jin Guangyao took a significantly darker route than the Novel. His father commanded him to slaughter the Wens who surrendered,Web Series, Episode 23 and he was not even allowed to hold Jin Ling after his birth. Web Series, Episode 30 Jin Guangyao thus deliberately arranged the death of Jin Zixuan and the Bloodbath of Nightless City, with the help of Su She. Although he was horrified to discover his true relationship with Qin Su, he proceeded to marry her and father Jin Rusong after learning this fact. Web Series, Episode 48 Web Series, Episode 49 His plan to murder Nie Mingjue was likewise enacted before their confrontation on the stairs. Web Series, Episode 41 Moreover, Mo Xuanyu was accused of harassing his half-sister Qin Su instead of Jin Guangyao. However, these charges were revealed to be false, as Mo Xuanyu merely wanted to warn Qin Su that Jin Guangyao was her half-brother. During the Sacrificial Ritual, Mo Xuanyu placed a fifth cut on his arm, indicating that he wanted Wei Wuxian to kill Jin Guangyao along with the Mo family for revenge. Web Series, Episode 42 After being mortally wounded, Jin Guangyao asked Lan Xichen to stay and die with him. Once Lan Xichen closed his eyes in acceptance, Jin Guangyao realized that his brother still cared for him, and pushed him to safety. He soon perished after getting crushed under the collapsing Guanyin Temple. Web Series, Episode 50 References